


Fucking for vaccine

by tre_epoch



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom, gonewildaudioscript
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, F/M, Hair-pulling, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Shyness, Swallowing, blowjob, do as you are told, doggy, skip the lines, suck dick for vaccine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch
Summary: Plot: The year is 2021 and the vaccines are slowly starting to roll out in order to stop the pandemic. It is going slow and it feels like it would take several years until yshe will get a shot but you desperately want one so she can live like before again.One day, her friend calls her to see what is going on. She tells her that she has already vaccinated herself and she is ready to go out again. She is shocked to hear this since she is the same age as her and they haven't even started vaccinating that age group.Her friend tells her that there is a doctor that is willing to give out vaccines in return for a "favour". She is surprised to hear that she actually went through with it but her friend insist that it wasn't bad at all and that she can send you some information about it. She decline but but her friend send you the text anyways.She read through the text and start to think about doing it. After some consideration, she decide to go through with it. After all, you gotta do what you gotta do.
Relationships: Doctor - Relationship, Patient - Relationship





	Fucking for vaccine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script that can be used for an audio recording. 
> 
> Note: English is not my first language so you can change any grammar and sentence structure if you see it fit.
> 
> This is a fiction written by adults, for adults. 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> SFX: optional. The SFX will be written like this [door bell rings}. Some SFX will be provided in the script BUT YOU ARE NOT FORCED TO USE THE SFX PROVIDED. YOU CAN ALWAYS FIND YOUR OWN OR NOT USE IT ALL. SFX can be found by pressing on the link in the script. 
> 
> Sounds: will be written like this (moans)
> 
> Other: please send me a PM/mention me in the post so I can upvote and praise your work

[[phone ringing]](https://freesound.org/people/acclivity/sounds/24928/) [happy] Oh hi! It's been a while since I have heard from you! What's going? Uh huh! That sounds like a lot of fun! Me? I haven't been doing much. Just staying at home and watching movies. I really can't wait for that vaccine though. I can't wait to return to normal again! 

So what's new with you? [surprised] You did what? You went to a concert? But I thought only people who are vaccinated could do that? You are vaccinated? How? Are you serious? There's someone you that can give you a vaccine for free? What do you mean? [shocked] No way! 

You did that? Oh my! That's absolutely crazy that you agreed to it! Well... I want to get vaccinated but I am not sure if I would agree to doing what you did? How was it? Not to bad? It was actually... really good, huh? I am not sure if I even believe you. Are you being serious right now? I really don't know what to say... It feels a bit unethical to do it. I mean, I want to get the vaccine but I might just wait until it is my turn. 

No! You don't have to send me info about it. I am shocked to hear all of this [laughter] So now you are vaccinated and ready to go back to normal? I know, I can't wait until we all are vaccinated so we can meet up again as a group. 

Your boss wants you to join a zoom call? Alright! Let's talk again later. See you soon. Bye! 

[talking to yourself] What the fuck just happened? I can't believe she agreed to it. Maybe it's worth it? 

[[SMS/text sound]](https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/234524/) She can't be serious? She sent me information about this anyways? [reading from the text] We know that you want the vaccine but because of the slow roll out, you may not get the vaccine until 2022 or even 2023. We are hereby offering you a chance to get the vaccine earlier than that. The vaccine has been approved by the authorities and is the same vaccine as is given out normally. We ask you to reach out to us for more information on when and where you can get the vaccine. 

[[SMS/text sound]](https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/234524/) [reading from the text] We are very discreet and after you have received the vaccine, you will get a genuine vaccination passport. The person who will administer the vaccine is a certified health consultant and will be administered with the highest medical standard. 

[SMS/text sound]](https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/234524/) [reading from the text] Just in case you change your mind. Just write "Saint Damian" in your message to them so they know that you are good.

She's insane. [[writing a text]](https://freesound.org/people/Pedro_SM/sounds/521763/) You are insane! I told you that I don't need it hahaha

[[SMS/text sound]](https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/234524/) [reading from the text] Come on, remember that we got tickets to a concert in 3 months! They won't let you go if you are not vaccinated! [talking to herself] Ahhh! I completely forgot about that. Maybe I could at least contact them and see what they have to say. 

[[writing a text]](https://freesound.org/people/Pedro_SM/sounds/521763/) If that would make you happy, I will contact them and see what they have to say. 

[talking to yourself] What will I even say to them? I don't even know where to start... [[writing a text]](https://freesound.org/people/Pedro_SM/sounds/521763/) "Hi! I got referred to you from a friend. I'm interested in Saint Damian" 

[[SMS/text sound]](https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/234524/) [reading from the text] Thank you for reaching out to us. This is an automatic response. We will soon be in touch with you for more information. 

[[outbound call]](https://freesound.org/people/AnthonyRamirez/sounds/455413/) Hey! How did it go at work? That's good to hear! Yes, I did reach out to them but I haven't heard back from them other than the automatic response. It's been like 4 hours already.. Maybe this was a bad idea. You had to wait 2 days? Oh, I thought that it was going to be quicker. I will just have to wait a bit longer, I guess... I just wanted to call to let you know. You too! Take care! 

[[SMS/text sound]](https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/234524/) [reading from the text] Thank you for reaching out to us regarding our special vaccination program. Please reply to the text message with the city you are in. You will get a reply within a couple of minutes when the next time slot is available. 

I mean... It can't hurt to see if they have any available slots in the near future. [[writing a text]](https://freesound.org/people/Pedro_SM/sounds/521763/)

[[SMS/text sound]](https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/234524/) [reading from the text] Thank you for your answer. Please see the below for the available times in your city. Reply with the number stated before the available time to book an appointment 

I can even get vaccinated tonight. 2 hours left... I better take that one [sending a text] What am I doing [nervous laughter] 

[[SMS/text sound]](https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/234524/) [reading from the text] Thank you for your booking! Please see below for the location of the meeting and other information that is important for you to know. Please read through the following information carefully. 

I guess I could do that. It's a small price to pay.. 

[[walking sound]](https://freesound.org/people/Robinhood76/sounds/318900/) I hope that I got the adress right... [[doorbell ringing]](https://freesound.org/people/vdr3/sounds/393333/) [[door open and closes]](https://freesound.org/people/Euphrosyyn/sounds/370305/) What else did they want me to do? Oh yea, that's right! 

[[walking inside]](https://freesound.org/people/nhaudio/sounds/336548/) There it is! Nr 12. [[knocking on the door]](https://freesound.org/people/deleted_user_7146007/sounds/383761/) [[a door opens]](https://freesound.org/people/Anthousai/sounds/398750/) Hello! (hesitant] I am here to meet with Damian? Who? Saint Damian. Thank you! [[door closes]](https://freesound.org/people/MATRIXXX_/sounds/364920/) [[walking inside]](https://freesound.org/people/daboy291/sounds/138070/) (hesitant) So, this is the place? I'm sorry? If I am nervous (nervous laugh) No. Not really. It's just a bit different.. I've never done this before so I don't know what to expect. 

If I have a specific manufacturer in mind? No, not really. Is there any difference? None? Well, I am fine with either one.

Did I follow the instructions given? Yes, at least I think I did. I am not sure if it will be enough but I hope so. Right now? Could I see the vaccine first? Perfect! So... Should I do it right here? 

[[The top is taken off]](https://freesound.org/people/sound_ims/sounds/131227/) Is this satisfactory? (shy) It's my prettiest bra according to me. You like it? Thank you! I was afraid that it wouldn't be enough. My pants as well? [[pants taken off]](https://freesound.org/people/nuncaconoci/sounds/487534/) Yes, It's a matching set. Face the wall with my knees on the chair? Sure.. (embarrassed) Thank you! I am doing a lot of squats.. Yes, you can touch my butt for a bit... 

Sit down again? Ok. Remove my bra for you? [[Removing the bra]](https://freesound.org/people/kijjaz/sounds/512235/) (shy) yes.. You can touch them as well (soft moan) [[zipper being pulled down]](https://freesound.org/people/nuncaconoci/sounds/474329/) oh wow! Sorry, I just didn't expect you to be... Hard...

Panties off? [The panties are taken off] I did prepare myself for this. Just like I was told. Like this? Are my legs spread open enough for you? (soft moan) (quiet) oh fuck

[this part can continue for as long as you want]

You want me to help you out? [she starts to stroke his cock] You like that? (shy) yes, I really like it.. (soft moans) Faster? [she strokes him faster] My.. My mouth? (licking sounds) (sucking sound) Of course I want the vaccine! (sucking) (deepthroating) Does this feel better for you? Having my tongue wrapped around your cock going all the way? (deepthroating and sucking sounds) (gagging)

[this part can continue for as long as you want]

Yes... I want you to lick my pussy (licking sounds) oh wow (licking sounds) (sucking sounds) oh yes! Keep going! Suck on my clit! Please! (moaning) Oh yes! Just like that! Slide a finger inside of me (moaning and gasping) 

[this part can continue for as long as you want]

Where do you want me? Bent over the table? [they move to the table] oh fuck! You're teasing me! Yes... I want your cock inside of me.. Please stop teasing me and fuck me! (moaning as he starts to fuck you) Yes! It's been a while since I got fucked (moaning) I want this vaccine so I can get some good dick (gasping and moaning) Just like this! (moaning) Go deeper! Yes! Yes! Yes (moaning and gasping) 

Oh yes! Just like that! Pull my hair! (moaning) Oh fuck! Keep going! Don't stop! Fuck me harder! (moaning and gasping)

[this part can continue for as long as you want]

Yes! Push me back on your cock! (moaning) [the man slows down but goes harder] (moaning after each thrust) [[Items falling to the ground]](https://freesound.org/people/EchoCinematics/sounds/133978/) Oh yes! Put me on the table (catching your breath) Oh yes! Spread my legs as you fuck me! (moaning) I.. I didn't think that I wanted this so much. I haven't been fucked like this (moaning) in over a year (moaning) 

Oh fuck! It feels so tight when you put my legs on your shoulder (moaning and gasping) Oh my... Oh my... I'm gonna cum! You're gonna make me cum! (orgasm) 

[this part can continue for as long as you want]

Let me ride you! Please! I want to sit ride your hard cock so badly! [The man lays down on the table] Let me just... Slowly sit down on your cock! [she starts to fuck him] (moaning and gasping) Oh fuck! It feels so good to take it all inside of me! (moaning) [she starts to ride him faster] oh yes! Ahh! (moaning) Do you like it? Do you like feeling my pussy wrapped around your cock? (moaning) Yes! Please! Play around with my tits! Oh fuck! This feels so good! You're gonna make me cum again! Yes! Yes! Yes! (orgasm) (trembling voice) Your cock is amazing!

[this part can continue for as long as you want]

You want to cum? Let me taste your cum! Lean back on the table so I can suck your cock while I'm on my knees! (licking and sucking) I want to taste your cum (gagging and sucking) I want it all! I want you to cum in my mouth so I can swallow every single drop of your cum (sucking and gagging) (licking and sucking) [the man cums and she swallows] (licking her lips and smacking her mouth) Fuck.. You came so much... I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to swallow it all (licking) 

(heavy breathing) Yes, I am ready for me shot now.. Sit down in the chair? Sure! (catching your breath) Thank you! Do you have the certificate for vaccination as well? Oh, thank you! 

I'm sorry? The next shot? Oh yea, I completely forgot! In 2 weeks? Oh, you will contact me as well? I am looking forward to it (giggling) Alright, thank you for giving me this opportunity! See you soon, I guess! 

[[door open and closes]](https://freesound.org/people/Euphrosyyn/sounds/370305/) [[walking inside]](https://freesound.org/people/nhaudio/sounds/336548/) [[a door opens]](https://freesound.org/people/Anthousai/sounds/398750/)

[[outbound call]](https://freesound.org/people/AnthonyRamirez/sounds/455413/) Hey! You can never guess what I did.. You know the thing you wrote to me about earlier today? Well... I did it! (laughing) It was so good. I can't wait for my second shot and to go on concert with you! 


End file.
